


Read between the lines

by zinniapetals



Series: Rinharu Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haru it’s your turn now! Let me see your palms,” Rin asked a wide smile on his face. “I promise it’ll be quick!”</p>
<p>“Probably because it’s not even real,” Haru murmured, clenching his hands in his jacket pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Rinharu week! So behind but its ok. Anyways, please enjoy this super short work.  
> Also, the first half is set around the time of their elementary friendship while the second half is during their third year.

The day was just beginning if the cool breeze of the early hours were anything to go by. Their bus arrived on schedule and all four boys swiftly entered, making sure to grab seats all next to each other.

The first twenty minutes was spent telling anecdotes and teasing Rin. When there was finally a lull in the conversations, Rin then grabbed Nagisa’s hands, laying them out flat, palms facing up and began to spout nonsense about Nagisa’s life. As this continued on, Haru easily blocked out his three friends excitement and stared out the window, eyes following the power lines that led to their destination.

“Haru it’s your turn now! Let me see your palms,” Rin asked a wide smile on his face. “I promise it’ll be quick!”

“Probably because it’s not even real,” Haru murmured, clenching his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Haru, just let Rin see your palms,” Makoto requested, a small smile on his face. “It’s really fun!”

Rin smirked smugly at Haru knowing that he’d listen to whatever Makoto asked him to do. Haru bit back the words that he knew would wipe Rin’s smirk off his face, sighing softly and turned his attention to the space above Rin’s left shoulder.

“Okay now do this.” Rin demonstrated how he wanted Haru to hold his hands, accepting Haru’s sigh as a sign of defeat. “Now open them but make sure they’re still connected.”

“I know how to do it,” Haru said, allowing Rin to grab his hands and hold them for inspection.

“Ah! You see this?” Rin pointed out to the line in the middle of Haru’s palm, “You see how it separates into two lines? That means you have to choose a path in your future, one will be hard but rewarding while the other will be easy and not fulfilling.”

“That’s so general,” Haru said, looking at Makoto to help him out but his friend was engrossed in what Rin was saying.

“No! Look! This one says your love life will be full of ups and downs! A-and this random line means that you have a special talent!” Rin’s voice got louder but Haru didn’t mention it as Rin’s smile also grew along with his words. “OH! This one means that you’ll be happy in the future though.”

“Regardless of what path I take?” Haru asked, not buying Rin’s palm reading.

“Well-“ 

“That looks like a R,” Nagisa chimed in, peering over Haru’s shoulder. “Right? Doesn’t? From this angle it does.”

“Yeah! As long as you stay by my side then it means you’ll be happy in the future,” Rin proudly boasted, Haru’s hands still in his as he grasped them tightly. “So don’t you dare give up on swimming or me, you hear me Haru?”

“You’re so loud,” Haru mumbled pulling his hands away from Rin’s grasp and looked down at them, palms tingling from where Haru’s fingertips ghosted over the creases in them.

“Haru,” Makoto warned and smiled at Rin. “That was really cool Rin thanks for showing us.”

Rin had a tiny pout from Haru’s earlier comment but accepted Makoto’s comment with grace before getting sidetracked by something out the window.

As Haru ignored his friend’s new conversation, he couldn’t get the feeling of tingling out from his hands or the nervousness that fluttered in his stomach when Rin would look back and smile at him.

-

“Rin,” Haru said breaking the silence between them. It was pretty late but Rin decided to spend the night at Haru's to watch races from other schools for an upcoming meet at Samezuka. 

According to Rin, Haru's wifi was faster than the school's.

Rin hummed in reply, leaning back further into Haru’s desk chair but his eyes never leaving his laptop screen.

“Come over here,” Haru demanded as he rested near the edge of his bed.

Rin peeked up from his laptop, sighing heavily as he paused the video and pushed the chair towards Haru’s bed. 

“Now give me your hands.”

Rin’s eyebrow raised, a small knowing smile on his face as he gave Haru both hands, leaning slightly forward in his direction.

Haru looked blankly at the other teen’s hands, not sure what to do know but it was too late to go back.

“You see this? That means you lived a hard life, probably hit a wall or two. And this here? Yeah, that means your back on your dream…” Haru trailed off, feeling incredibly silly as he made up stuff about Rin’s palms, but he continued on for there was a reason to doing this. “Now usually this would mean your love life is short-“

“That’s bullshit,” Rin interrupted; face much closer to Haru’s as he also peered down at his palms. “Why are you-“

“Rin,” Haru said, waiting for the red head to look up. “Just listen please.”

Rin furrowed his eyebrows, confused at Haru’s sudden seriousness.

“As I was saying, this would usually mean that your love life is short but,” Haru traced the lines that connected, fingers a little shaky, “you see how this all connects into a H?”

“H? It looks more like a N,” Rin mumbled, gasping softly as Haru dug his fingers into his wrist. 

“H for Haruka or N for Nanase, it doesn’t matter,” Haru blurted out, speaking fast to get it over with. “The point is that as long as you stay by my side you’ll be happy.”

There was a thick silence, Haru unable to say anymore as he let go of Rin’s hands.

“Haru,” Rin whispered get incredibly close to the prodigal swimmer. “Haru, is this what I think it is?”

“Rin-“

“Don’t worry, I told you back then right?” Rin laughed, grabbing Haru’s hands, tracing random figures on his palm. “If you’re gonna stay by my side then you’ll be happy in the future, so by default that means I’ll stay by yours.”

“Oh,” Haru mumbled, still looking down but smiling now.

“Of course! It’s fate don’t you know?”

“You’re such a romantic.”


End file.
